


Before/After

by waltzmatildah



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loretta has a handgun shaped space at her back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before/After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepfighter/gifts).



( _Before…_ )

She buys denim jeans with extra give in the waistband, a makeshift holster for her Daddy’s handgun. 

Teaches herself to clean it, load it. 

To shoot it.

Concocts increasingly distant targets with increasingly personalised alter egos…

Ready  
Aim  
 _Fire_

 

 

( _After…_ )

There’s a guy, some city slicker she doesn’t recognise, his Glock pressed against Raylan’s head.

And she guesses he’s all talk by the fact he won’t shut the hell up.

The weapon at her back is as familiar to her as breathing. She can have it drawn, finger to the trigger, in less than a second.

So she does…


End file.
